


I am who I am. No one will change me.

by humannature_archivist



Series: Moonlight Man [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story no.1 from "Moonlight Man" series. John Simm's profile is introduced, also his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am who I am. No one will change me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Story Notes:**  
>  NC-17. John is the buttom. No Tennant and Glenister in this story.
> 
>  **Author's Chapter Notes:**  
>  Year of this story: Early 2007.

John Simm was a famous actor; 37 years old, bisexual, born in Leeds, but lived in Manchester and Blackpool in his childhood. He loved football, and supported Manchester United. His close friends called him Johnny, or simply 'mate'. John enjoyed rock, theatres, night clubs, drinks, sex, medals, and kids. John's appearance was quite nice; Hazel eyes like whiskey, bronzed skin, few freckles around the face, neck, and back, a birthmark on the right biceps, strong legs and arms. John was a normal man with a normal life.  
  
John was a kind of guy who didn't have any serious relationship; He loved sex, however John didn't want to go any further into a relationship. John was independent, quite serious, and mature. He didn't ask favours, help even less; That made him a bit cold-hearted, and 'chuffed'. He also didn't have many friends, the few ones John had were really trusty, and most of them knew John since his childhood.  
  
John's father, Ronald, liked bringing his son to play guitar in the most famous night clubs of London. The love for clubs and parties was born into John because of that; The sound of his guitar reminded him how wonderful was his father, and the parties he used to go. Every time John missed his father, he played the guitar, alone, in his room, and his favourite song. For the love of the music and his lovely dad, John had a band called Magic Alex since adolescence.  
  
John also had a bad-boy style. He smoked, swore, used slangs, wore medals, liked punk rock, etc; He liked saying 'fucking', or 'mate', or any slang on the interviews. John was a free man, and he used to say to everyone _"I am who I am. No one will change me"._  
  
*  
  
It was nearly 12:00 am. The night was quiet, warm, and restless. John took a cab and ordered the driver to go to the most famous London night club; Black Cat was its name. John was calm, his hazel eyes were shining with happiness; He always enjoyed going to parties because of his father and the fun itself. Also, he met people to have sex, safe one though. John adored that clearly.  
  
As he arrived the place, John breathed deeply and cracked smiles to everyone who crossed his way; After all, he was quite famous because of his role as Sam Tyler in BBC's _Life On Mars_. The local was crowed, as always. The noises of the guitar, drums, and bass were rasping but John didn't bother about it; He used to play guitar, and sing with his band sometimes.  
  
After two o'clock, John was a bit drunk, joyous, and horny. Every good looking man or woman he found was good reasons to John to show his naughty side; However, John wasn't totally drunk, neither out of control. If he crossed the line, John'd stop chatting up unless the person wanted him to go on.  
  
*  
  
"Ah. Unf. Yes. That's it. One more finger, please, Dan."  
  
"Are you enjoying it, darling?"  
  
"Hng, call--- call me John. Yes--- don't stop."  
  
The blonde man smiled pulling the third finger inside John. John moaned loud, arching his back as he felt the slick, hot fingers thrusting into him. John clutched Dan's shoulders with both hands, spreading wide the legs every time he received a thrust. John was dribbling a bit, flushed face was sweated, and eyes were shut; He bit the lower lip, smiling with pleasure.  
  
"Hng, mm. F--- fuck me already, you twat. I'm ready. Ah."  
  
Dan giggled, nodding lightly. "But I didn't even use a fourth finger."  
  
"You don't need though, you have a tiny cock." John said that with a cynical smile, after a moan. He was being serious.  
  
"Don't tease me, John." Dan laughed, slapping on John's arse.  
  
"Just fuck me now." John repeated impatiently, eyes showing how he was desirous.  
  
Dan just did what John wished. He poured some lube on his own cock and started stroking it to make it slick. Then, Dan pulled the harden member inside John carefully, moving slowly.  
  
"Bloody h--- hell, Dan. Harder! You dull!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Alright. You like it rough, huh?"  
  
"You already knew it, stupid. Go on, yes, th--- that's it. Harder. Yes, a bit more. YES! AH! MM!" John said, moaning continually, bringing one of his hands to his mouth, and bit it hard. "Mmmm, unf. Hng!"  
  
"You're fucking cute moaning like that---"  
  
"Don't call me 'cute', tard. Just go on! Ahhhh!"  
  
"It's already coming, John!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO COME NOW!" John shouted, squinting his eyes strongly. "I ain't even feeling your tiny, ridiculouly tiny cock!"  
  
"But I want, damnit!"  
  
"DON'T STOP NOW! Ahhh, hnggg! I--- I need a drink ahh!" John spread his arm to the nightstand where a bottle of whiskey was rested since when they arrived the room. He took it greedily and drank a large amount of the content, cracking a smile, some whiskey sliding down from his mouth. "Ahhhh, mmmm, yes, YES!"  
  
"I--- I want whiskey as well!"  
  
"Shut it, and make me come, you twat!" John said, drinking more as Dan was fucking him. "YES! Ahhh, mmmm, hnggg!" He gasped, throwing the empty bottle at the floor; A strong noise was made.  
  
"You broke the bottle! You're completely drunk, John!"  
  
"I said SHUT IT, AND MAKE ME COME. NOW!"  
  
After some thrusts, Dan was the first one to come. The hot cum filled John's inside, making him also come. Dan immediately brought his mouth close to John's cock as he was jetting the cum; He swallowed some, licking the lips hungrily.  
  
*  
  
It was time to go home. John, completely drunk, called a cab and went to his flat, totally tired. He wished to fall on his bed as soon as possible. The following day would be a hard one to him; Russell T Davies, Doctor Who's executive producer would interview him.


End file.
